Dawn of the Chaos Badge Age: A Trainer Story
by Siran 774
Summary: Prequel of sorts to my other Valzoa stories. Full of OCs and kind of AU, as usual. Rated T for no reason. Join Jack and Brent on their adventures through the Kanto region, where rules have changed significantly. For the better? R&R if you feel like it.
1. Our Heroes Begin their Journey

A/N: I've just figured out that the first paragraph at the beginning of every person's POV is in past tense. The rest of it should be in present tense. Also, I know you don't call a Pokemon IT, however I'm pretending that some of my characters don't realize that right at the beginning. Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Jack (one of many I'm sure), Brent, Muragal, Dustin, Charlotte, Golden Rise, Gold Feather, and the chaos badge.

BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN

Our Heroes being their Journey…

Jack's POV

When I first got up this morning I did all of the things I usually did. You know, brushing teeth and stuff. Then I decided to look at my calendar to see what today was. That's when I abruptly woke up.

"Oh no! Today's the day I get my first Pokemon! I've got to get going!"

I quickly change out of my pajamas and into the clothes I would wear on my journey. It looks almost like what Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master and my hero, wore when he was just beginning. Except, I have blonde hair so I don't look quite as cool in the mirror. Maybe I should dye my hair black?

Ugh! What am I doing? I'm wasting time! I run down the stairs at full speed and wave goodbye to my mom. I dash down the main drag of Pallet town in order to get to Professor Oak's laboratory.

I quickly arrive at the lab's door, panting. I knock on it and wait for somebody to come answer. To my surprise, Brent opens it.

"Sheesh Jack, what took you so long? Did you oversleep or something?" He looks at me with one of his eyebrows raised. It looks like he decided to wear his blue jacket and grey pants. Dang, even his brown hair would look good in my outfit.

As I walk indoors he says, "You just had to wear that outfit, didn't you?" He groans out loud. "You're an Ash fan if I ever saw one. All you need to do is dye your hair black and you'd look almost like him."

I'm about to reply when Professor Samuel Oak, he's looking older, arrives to greet us. Then he stares at me. "Ash, did you dye your hair yellow?" I think I notice Brent sweat dropping.

Brent answers, "Sorry professor, this is my friend Jack. He's a big Ash fan so he's trying to look just like him."

The professor nods his head in understanding, "Well normally I give a little speech, but since I'm not getting any younger I'll just cut to the chase since you two probably already know how this works. Each of you, select a Pokemon. Your choices are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle."

Brent walks up to a pokeball, "I already know what I want. I choose Squirtle!" He opens the pokeball and the little turtle appears. The turtle looks up at Brent and shrugs. It doesn't seem too excited about this at all.

I look at my other two choices, neither one I was hoping for. "Hey professor, any chance you have a spare Pikachu around?" I noticed that Brent face planted to the floor this time.

The professor shakes his head, "I'm sorry Jack, but these are your only two choices. I'm all out of other Pokemon. You'll just have to make do with one of these."

I nod in reply, a bit disappointed. I guess that means I'll have to find a pikachu on my journey then. Now, which should I pick? Ash eventually got one of each kind of starter so that doesn't help narrow my choices. Hmm, well I remember stories of how Ash had trouble with his charizard at one point in time. Ah ha! That's it! Only a true trainer could tame a charizard!

I face the professor, confident now, "All right professor, I've made my decision. I choose charmander!" I open the Pokeball and out comes an orange lizard. It stares up at me and gives a little huff. I'm not sure why though…

Professor Oak hands the two of us a pokedex and six pokeballs. "The pokedex acts as your identification, as well as a device that allows you to scan pokemon and retrieve information about them. You use the pokeballs to catch other Pokemon you come across in your travels."

He then hands us two strange badges, "These have been developed by Dr. Muragal Fireheart, head researcher at the Pokemon League in Kanto. They're called 'chaos badges', they do not count as a gym badge. They've already been tested out and are now being mass-produced for all new trainers to use. According to the instructions I was given it is up to you to discover the powers that might be held within. You can use any ability you unlock in any Pokemon League match, which means you'll be at a disadvantage if you cannot unlock any abilities. I'm afraid I can't tell you much more about them."

I take the odd badge and pin it to my jacket, I notice Brent doing the same. I then tell the professor, "Thanks professor! Now I'm going to start on my quest to become a Pokemon Master!"

Brent turns towards me, "Yeah, I figured you would follow your hero's footsteps. However, I'm also going to try my hand at becoming a Pokemon Master. I suppose that makes us rivals then right? I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

I laugh, "Hah! You're on Brent! Charmander let's go!"

Brent answers, "Um, not in here. We wouldn't want to wreck anything. Come on Squirtle, let's head on outside for the battle!"

Oh yeah, professor Oak would probably get mad at us if we messed up his lab. I follow Brent outside.

………………………………………………

Brent begins the battle, "Squirtle, use a Tackle attack!"

The turtle pauses a moment before it starts walking towards charmander. Hah! It's moving way too slow!

I yell, "all right charmander! Use a Scratch attack!"

Charmander gives me a funny look before walking up to the squirtle. The squirtle jumps towards the charmander and knocks it down. Charmander then swipes its claws to remove the turtle.

Brent looks on in disbelief and I cheer, "Way to go charmander! Try another Scratch attack!"

Again it hesitates before it walks forward again. I expect Brent to shout an attack back but he just stands there watching.

My charmander hits the squirtle on the face and it steps backwards. Man, this is too easy!

Apparently Brent found his voice again, but he says something I didn't expect. "Squirtle, return." He holds up a pokeball and the squirtle disappears into it.

I yell at him, "Hey, what's the big idea? We're in the middle of a match!"

Brent shakes his head, "I give up, you win. I'm going to head back to my house and prepare for my journey. I'll see you around okay?" With that he walks away.

I stare at him for a while wondering what's up with him. Then I realize that we won. "All right charmander! Good job boy, you deserve a good rest!" I pull out the pokeball and return him.

"Look out world! Here comes a new Pokemon Master!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brent's POV

That battle just felt plain _wrong_. I, I couldn't take it anymore. I've always heard that Pokemon battles were exciting and fun, but that was just awful. I had decided I would head on home in order to talk to Squirtle about what had happened.

_Flashback_

I begin the battle, "Squirtle, use a Tackle attack!"

You pause a moment before you start walking towards charmander. In that pause I felt extreme sadness coming from you.

Jack yells, "all right charmander! Use a Scratch attack!"

Charmander scrunches his face when he looks at Jack before walking up to you. You jump towards Charmander and knock him down, but I can tell you're heart isn't in it. Charmander then swipes his claws to remove you; it wasn't even really a swipe, more of a push.

I feel the pain you're going through although I don't understand why yet. Jack cheers of course, "Way to go charmander! Try another Scratch attack!"

Again he hesitates before he walks forward again. I look on as pain crosses the charmander's face.

Charmander hits you on the face and you step backwards. After you recover I notice that you give a little smile to the charmander. That's when I realize what this whole battle meant to you two.

You two, along with the bulbasaur probably, have been together for a long time. You guys probably became friends with one another, and here we are trying to get you guys to turn into mortal enemies. You wanted to let your friend know that you still thought of him as a friend even though you were fighting. I cannot let this battle to continue in good conscience.

_End flashback_

I close the door to my room and sit down on the floor so that I can be closer to Squirtle's height. I open up his Pokeball and he materializes in front of me. He sees me and then puts his head down. He puts his arms together and twiddles his fingers. He thinks I'm going to punish him!

I grab his arms and bow my head, "I'm so sorry Squirtle! I didn't want to destroy the friendship you have with charmander. I was only thinking about myself and the glory I could win. I hope you can forgive me for the pain I caused you." I'm a little surprised when tears start to fall out of my eyes. I'm glad the door's closed so that no one can see me in such a pitiful state.

I feel Squirtle climbing up to me; he hugs me around the neck and starts trying to pat my back, meanwhile muttering something in his language. I start to laugh a bit, "Thanks Squirtle. Even though I can't understand you too well, I'm so glad you forgive me."

Just then a bright light emanates from inside of my jacket. I pull out the chaos badge and discover that it's glowing yellow. Squirtle and I stare at it in fascination until it fades.

Then I put it away and say, "Well that seemed random. I wonder why it did that."

Squirtle responds, _"No idea why, but it sure was pretty."_

I nod my head; then my mind backs up a few seconds. I turn to him, "You can talk!?"

He looks at me with his head cocked, _"Duh, every Pokemon talks. Where have you been?"_

I reiterate, "Sorry, I meant that I can understand you now. Maybe that's what the bright light meant, I unlocked one of the badge's special abilities!"

Squirtle perks his head up, _"Really? Cool, if you can understand me then can you call me by my name, Dustin? I'm getting a little tired of being called Squirtle all the time."_

It's my turn to raise my eyebrows, "Dustin eh? What a cool name for you! So, what do you want to do then Dustin?"

Dustin closes his eyes to think, then he opens them again, _"Can we go visit Charlotte? I want to still be friends with her. She's a friendly charmander to be around."_

Charlotte? Wait, Jack's charmander is a female? Huh. Well, I always did want to understand my Pokemon. This is like a dream come true! "Sure, let's go find Jack. I wouldn't mind traveling along with him if you and Charlotte get to hang out with each other."

I scoop up Dustin onto my shoulder and downstairs. After I briefly introduce Dustin to my family, I head out the door and down the path that Jack was sure to have taken.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack's POV

The bright blue sky is above me, the winds feel nice and cool, and I won my first battle! Oh man! I know it's been an hour but I still feel great!

Then I realize that I need to get charmander to fight some battles so that he can get stronger. I look out into the grasslands for some Pokemon. It takes a while but I find a wild rattata. I throw out charmander's pokeball.

"Ok charmander! Let's go!" Charmander pops out of his pokeball and spots his opponent. "Use a Scratch attack!"

I watch as my charmander dashes up to the rattata and scratches it. The rattata rubs its face before dashing towards charmander. I think it's trying to use Tackle.

"Brace yourself, then follow up with another Scratch!" Charmander takes the hit, but then scratches the rattata away. His tail flame starts to burn brighter, and he shoots little fireballs from his mouth.

"Cool! You learned Ember!" The rattata took too much damage and faints. "Congratulations boy! This is your second win today!"

Charmander looks at me, then folds his arms and turns his back to me. "Huh? What's the matter boy? Aren't you excited that you're getting stronger?" Charmander face palms and then faces me. He starts yelling at me but I can't tell what he's trying to say.

"Um… you're upset about something… but I don't know what's wrong…" Charmander sweat drops, then looks down at the ground and sighs.

Suddenly I feel like something collided with the back of my head, and I fall over. The pain doesn't stop after I fall though; it keeps hammering through my hat and into my head. I hear a slight scuffle and the pain stops. When I look up I see my charmander fighting with a shiny spearow.

"Wow! A shiny spearow! Today must be my lucky day! Come on charmander, give it an Ember!" Charmander opens his mouth to fire, but then the spearow quickly Pecks his lip making him yelp in pain. The spearow doesn't stop there either, but keeps up its relentless Fury Attack.

My charmander soon faints, but before I can return him the crazy Spearow flies towards me, shrieking something I don't understand, to Peck my face out!

A familiar voice yells, "Dustin, use Bubble!" A bunch of bubbles fly towards the spearow and knock it away. Before it can recover, a squirtle jumps and tackles it. Someone threw a pokeball at it and captures the shiny spearow! Nooo! It was going to be mine!!

A trainer, that I recognize as Brent, runs past me and picks up the pokeball AND my charmander and keeps running, with his squirtle running behind him! "What the? Brent! Come back here with my charmander!"

I chase after him down the road. We run for a long while, my legs are getting sore, before Brent collapses in front of a tree. He looks up, then around him, and lets out a sigh of relief. So does his squirtle. Meanwhile, I stand there panting.

I turn on him angrily and out of breath, "Why did you steal my charmander from me Brent? I thought you were my friend!"

Brent doesn't even look up at me as he fishes for something in his backpack. It turns out to be a potion, which he sprays generously on my charmander. Then he responds, "Sorry Jack, but we had to get out of there as soon as possible. I didn't want to stick around and see if any of spearow's friends decided to join in attacking us. After all, that's how your great hero Ash almost died at the beginning of his journey, remember?"

I'm shocked at what he said because I had totally forgotten about the danger. I look at him a little ashamedly, "sorry for doubting you Brent. I guess I overreacted a bit."

Brent nods, accepting my apology. "Don't worry about it, I would've probably felt the same way in your shoes. Anyways, just to warn you I'm going to release the spearow to have a better look at her." He opens the pokeball and out comes the shiny spearow… the one who should have been mine…

The spearow appears and looks at Brent's face. I can't tell what its facial expression is but Brent's is rather grim, "I'm sorry I captured you against your will, but you were hurting my friend. If you want, I'll release you as soon as we get to the next human town. Then all you have to do is fly back down this path until you get somewhere you recognize."

The spearow stands completely still for a few seconds, then slowly bows its head in acceptance. Then the shiny looks at me and sends a staggering death glare!

I back up slowly, "Easy there spearow, just take it easy now!" After I step back a few steps I notice that the spearow isn't looking at me, but rather at a pidgey on a tree branch that's now over my head. A shiny pidgey! It's rolling on the branch, laughing its tail feathers out.

Before any of us can react, the shiny spearow shoots towards the shiny pidgey and starts whaling on it! Both are tangled in a dust ball when they finally hit the ground. After a few seconds, the dust settles revealing two panting birds.

Then I realize that this is my chance! "Go pokeball!" I toss the pokeball at the pidgey. It rocks for a little while, but then I hear the click.

I pick it up and raise it over my head, "all right! I caught a shiny pidgey!" Out of the corner of my eye I can see everyone except the spearow sweat dropping. The spearow just glares at the pokeball.

I turn to Brent, "Well I guess we're even now. We both got shiny birds! Anyways, I'll just take charmander with me now." I move to grab charmander but he moves away from my hands and grabs onto squirtle's paw.

I tilt my head in confusion and turn to Brent, "What's the matter with him, and why's he holding your squirtle's hand?"

Brent speaks, "First of all, my squirtle's name is Dustin. Second, your charmander is female. Third, they were best friends growing up and they like to hang around each other. That's part of the reason why I came to find you. Since Dustin is friends with your charmander, I thought we should travel together so that they could be happy."

My eyes open wide in surprise. "Really? Wow that's pretty cool. Hey, that means you want to travel with me? Ok then, that sounds great! Oh, I should think of a name for my charmander, too! How about Ember?" I turn to look at my charmander and notice that she's hiding behind Dustin's back.

Brent makes the next suggestion, "I don't think she likes that name. How about Charlotte?" My charmander starts jumping ecstatically in joy. I can't help but face plant.

After I get up again I say, "Ok, Charlotte then. Now, let's head to the next town so that we can think of some names for our birds!"

We start walking towards Viridian city; already my adventure is starting off great!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brent's POV

After we arrived at the city both Jack and I decided to stay at the Pokecenter overnight. After Jack fell asleep I woke Dustin up and we went outside the city. He stands on my right shoulder, fairly heavy but I can take it. I opened up the spearow's pokeball.

She reappears on a tree branch about my eye-level. "Okay then, you can go home now if you want. I'm pretty sure you don't want to stick around with humans. I'm not sure I understand why either, but if it makes you uncomfortable then you can leave."

She looks at me for a long minute. Inside that minute I look at her eyes and see many conflicting emotions. Eventually she settles on a question, one that would determine her path. _"Are you going to be traveling with the boy who captured Prince Golden Rise?"_

I raise an eyebrow, "Golden Rise? The shiny pidgey? Yes, I plan to travel with them during my journey. I'm the boy's, Jack's, rival. However, we are friends, so we're going to stick together and improve each other."

She nods her head; _"Gold Feather shall travel with you then. Gold Feather and Golden Rise are archenemies! One day, Gold Feather shall defeat Golden Rise and bring glory to the Blood Feather tribe!"_

I look at her a moment before asking for clarification. "Okay, so your name is Gold Feather? You're part of the Blood Feather tribe, which is at war with Golden Rise's tribe?"

She nods emphatically, _"High Risers are Blood Feather's sworn enemies! Have major big blood feud for many, many seasons! Feud started with a trainer, his pidgeot King High Rise, and his pikachu. Feud shall end once Blood Feathers destroy all High Risers, the trainer, and that pikachu!"_

I gape at her, "Wait, your tribe is the same one that the legendary Ash Ketchum ran into on his journey? And you said Prince Golden Rise earlier, are you telling me that he's Ash's pidgeot's son? Man… what does that make you?"

The spearow puffs out her chest feathers, _"Gold Feather is youngest daughter of King Blood Beak. King rule over Blood Feather tribe with terrible fierceness! He fights with King High Rise constantly, and in the end he shall restore our tribe's right to rule the forest!"_

Dustin and I look wide-eyed at her. Then I recompose myself, "Well, all right then. But please, while you travel with me can you pretend that you aren't at war with Golden Rise? I want to keep you outside of the pokeball, but I can't do that if you take every second of your time attacking them."

Gold Feather flaps over to my unoccupied shoulder and settles down. _"Gold Feather likes freedom. Gold Feather will not risk loss of it to be jammed inside small uncomfortable container."_

I chuckle a bit then head towards the Pokemon Center. "Let's go get some sleep then guys." I can already tell that this story will be a hell of a tale to tell once its done.

END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END

A/N: And that's the start of a new storyline. I have many long-term ideas for this story, but we'll see if I get there eventually. Also, I know that shiny Pokemon are rare, but they fit a LOT better into this storyline if the birds are shiny. Meh, anyways I dunno if I'm going to continue this story or work on one of my other ones at the moment. I just type when I'm inspired to. Speaking of which, the second half of this story was inspired by listening to the music of when you fight Champion Cynthia in Diamond/Pearl. As always, I don't know why or how but it did inspire...

Oh god, I just realized. As a trainer-type fic, this will probably be filled with tons of battles. Which I am unfortunately not that good at writing... Meh, practice makes perfect right?


	2. Many Discoveries and One Disaster

A/N: Well, I'm not sure if you could tell but I'm trying to make Jack's personality as close to Ash's as possible. Brent on the other hand is not based off of anyone in particular. Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Jack (one of many I'm sure), Brent, Muragal, Valzoa, Bartholomew, Dustin, Charlotte, Golden Rise, Gold Feather, and the chaos badge.

BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN

Many Discoveries and One Disaster

Unknown POV. Viridian City Pokemon Center, 2 a.m.

It's show time.

My partner and I drop to the floor of the Pokemon Center lobby. We quickly make our way to the vault that contains all of the pokeballs filled with people's Pokemon. I bring out my sack and start stuffing the pokeballs in, my partner takes the other aisle.

In record time we clean out the vault and head back towards the lobby to make our get away. What we didn't expect was a boy to sleepwalk right in front of us, knocking all three of us over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack's POV

I woke up in pain. I try to stand up and take notice of the situation. There are two shady looking people on the floor surrounded by piles of pokeballs. Both appear to be wearing blue sweatshirts with their hoods on. The hoods obscure their faces; the only other thing that stands out is a pale yellow letter 'H' on the front of their clothes.

I shout out loud, "Hey! What do you two think you're doing with all of those pokeballs?"

The pair ignores me and ditches the bag of pokeballs, both heading towards the front exit. I chase after them, and much to my surprise Brent and his Squirtle and Spearow are blocking the door.

He says, "Sorry, but you two aren't going anywhere!"

The pair backs away from both of us. The taller one mutters, "There goes our new record."

The shorter one replies, "They're only kids with low level Pokemon, we can take them!"

They each bring out a pokeball and shout, "Go Rattata! Go Ekans!"

I reach for my belt and grab Charlotte's pokeball. "Go Charlotte!"

Brent commands, "Go Dustin! You're up!"

Looks like this is going to be a double battle. The taller male calls out first, "Rattata use Quick Attack and knock the charmander into the squirtle!" The rattata rushes to the side and bashes into Charlotte, sending her into Dustin.

The shorter female commands next, "Now, while their together! Use Poison Sting on both of them!" The ekans releases a storm of needle-like projectiles at our Pokemon.

It looks like they took some damage, "Hang in there! Charlotte use Ember on the ekans!" She aims and fires, but the ekans dodges to the left.

At the same time, Brent says, "Ok Dustin, use Bubble on the rattata!" He starts shooting bubbles, but the rattata dodges to the right. The two enemy Pokemon end up dodging into each other and they collapse.

Dustin nods at Charlotte and she nods back. Brent yells, "Ok guys, use Combo 1!" Combo 1? What the heck sort of attack is that?

Dustin jumps into the air and withdraws into his shell. Charlotte spins a bit to build up momentum and then smacks her tail hard at Dustin's shell, which sends him hurtling towards the other two Pokemon. He collides with both of them hard and they end up fainting. Dustin rebounds back and stands on his feet once more.

The shady people recall their Pokemon. The female is amused. "It's been a while since we've had so much fun. Let's see if you can beat-."

The male interrupts her, "Forget them, I can hear the police are on their way." He turns to face us, but we still can't see his face. "Well twerps, you haven't seen the last of Team Hurricane!" He throws down a couple of round objects that explode into smoke. When the smoke clears they're both gone.

I ask Brent, "What the hell is Team Hurricane?" Brent just shrugs in return. We hear sirens outside and an Officer Jenny enters the Pokecenter.

Nurse Joy approaches her, "Thank you for coming Officer Jenny. A pair of thieves broke into the center and tried to steal all of the Pokemon, but these two young trainers managed to stop them." She then points at us.

Officer Jenny walks up to us, "Good job you two. You managed to stop the thieves from taking the Pokemon!"

I rub my nose, "Aw it was nothing. We took care of those two easily, didn't we Brent?"

Brent gives me a look, "Jack, we're lucky that Officer Jenny showed up when she did. We only have two Pokemon each, and they had six pokeballs on each of their belts. I don't think our guys would have been able to beat all twelve of their Pokemon."

I fold my arms over my chest and frown at him, "Yeah, whatever. Still, we beat that Team Hurricane good!"

Jenny says, "D-did you say… Team Hurricane?" I look over at her.

Whoa! Her face has turned really pale! Why is she so afraid? They weren't all that tough. "Um, yeah. What's the big deal though Jenny? They weren't that difficult to beat."

Jenny then snaps to attention and coughs, "Sorry, I was… Never mind. Thank you for your help. I need to report this to HQ." She runs out the door and jumps onto her motorcycle.

Brent and I run out to her, I yell, "Jenny wait! What is so dangerous about Team Hurricane?"

She pauses and looks at me for a moment, "Its classified information. I'm sorry but I cannot tell you anything specific. Just try and stay away from them in the future. The two you fought might have only been fanatics. Real Team Hurricane members are extremely dangerous."

With that, she zooms off into the distance. I turn around and look at Brent. He's staring at the chaos badge.

I hear him mutter, "I wonder if clearance is one of this thing's special abilities…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Officer Jenny's POV.

As soon as I got back to the police station I made a phone call to the Pokemon League Research Division. At least there's one person I can contact to get the answers I need.

The video screen turns on and I sit looking at a smiling charizard wearing a lab coat. Well, maybe smiling isn't the right word, but it's the closest thing I can think of. "Officer Jenny! What a surprise, what can I help you with?"

I reply tersely, "Dr. Muragal Fireheart, I have just investigated a crime scene and the suspects identified themselves as members of Team Hurricane. What is the meaning of this?!"

Muragal's smile turns into a face of shock, "What? I don't understand. Valzoa disbanded Team Hurricane two years ago during the **Hellpassus Incident** in Saffron City. He hasn't authorized the resurrection of the old Team Hurricane yet." He pauses a moment, thinking probably, "So what did your suspects try to do?"

I answer, "They were trying to steal Pokemon from the Pokemon Center, here in Viridian."

The charizard scoffs out loud, "And those thieves have the nerve to call themselves members of Team Hurricane? Hah! They sound like Team Rocket rejects!"

He abruptly sobers, "Now then, there's no need to be worried. Valzoa has not broken his **Bargain**, I can assure you of that. Someone else is trying to use Team Hurricane's reputation as a means to instill fear into the League force. Rest assured that once I notify Valzoa of the situation he'll most likely get on the case."

I nod my head in acceptance, "I'm glad to hear that the **Bargain** is still in effect. Do you think one of the other ex-Admins could be responsible for this?"

The doctor shakes his head at first, but then looks at me. "Well maybe, the only one I could think of being responsible would be Admin Bartholomew. Due to a glitch while he teleported, we can no longer find him. He's disappeared from all radars. However, if he is in the picture… All the more reason for Valzoa to find him."

I sigh and nod, "Thank you for your time doctor. I just hope that there won't be a repeat of the **Hellpassus Incident**."

Dr. Muragal chuckles, "Not to worry, I've always had a cure developed for the retro-virus. If you do find any infected with it I can save them."

I look at him in disbelief, "A cure for a retro-virus?"

He looks at me seriously, "It was a real complicated pain, but yes there is a cure. Anyways, goodnight Officer Jenny."

The monitor shuts off and I hang up the phone.

Valzoa, Leader of Team Hurricane. The extremely powerful and insane pikachu that held the city of Saffron hostage with his retro-virus. At least he's sane now. Is someone trying to pull off a repeat performance of two years ago? I suppose we'll find out soon enough if any Hellpassus appear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brent's POV

We're heading through Viridian forest now. It's kind of gloomy and dark, but Jack is still in high spirits. He's marching off at the front to the group, along with Golden Rise on his shoulder. Charlotte and Dustin are in the middle chatting away about pretty much anything. Gold Feather sits on my shoulder as I bring up the rear.

I turn my head towards her, "You know, you're going to have to learn how to work as a team with our other team members. If we ever run into trouble, we have to be able to help each other out."

She turns her beak away, _"Gold Feather may be part of this new tribe, but Gold Feather refuses to work with archrival!"_

I start to argue, but then I hear Jack yelling something and pumping his fist into the air. Golden Rise raises one of his wings into the air as well. Charlotte and Dustin pause in their tracks and sweatdrop. I sigh a bit and reply, "All right, fine. You can help out Dustin and Charlotte though, right? They seem normal enough."

She nods her head and chooses not to say anything else. I walk up to Dustin and Charlotte and ask them, "Hey, what's up?"

Charlotte turns and smiles at me, _"Nothing much. Just enjoying the scenery, really. I'm glad you're tagging along with Jack, it's nice to have somebody to talk to."_

Dustin also smiles, _"Yeah, it's so cool that you can understand us, and that you treat us so well. I've heard stories where trainers treat their Pokemon like slaves but you're not like one of them."_

I'm not sure exactly what to say, but he continues, _"Sometimes I wish you were a Pokemon. You're a really nice human, but there's still a part of me that doesn't like humans that much. I think I'm getting over it though so don't worry."_

I smile back, "Thanks Dustin. You wish I were a Pokemon? I remember wishing for the same thing when I was younger…huh?"

Gold Feather lands on the ground and we all look at the glowing badge on my coat. "Huh, so I unlocked a new ability? I wonder what this one will do."

The yellow glow from the badge starts to spread over my body. The next thing I know I wake up, face down, on the ground. I mutter to myself, _"Okay… what exactly happened here?"_

I look up at my Pokemon's shocked faces, so I ask jokingly, _"Hey guys, what's with the faces? Did I grow a tail or something?"_

Dustin recovers first and then smiles joyfully, _"Not just a tail, but a shell as well! Although, your shell is as blue as your old jacket was."_

What? I take a look at myself and discover that it's true! I've been turned into a Pokemon! A squirtle to be exact. _"Whoa, just whoa. This is so cool! Huh, so this is what having a tail feels like. Its really strange to me since I never had a tail before." _I look around for Jack. _"Hey where's Jack?"_

…………………………………………..

Right on cue, Jack comes back into the clearing, "Guys what's taking you so… All right! You guys found a shiny Squirtle! Now I'll have a squirtle on my team, too! Come on Golden Rise, use Tackle!"

Oh crap. I dodge out of the way and try to reason, _"Listen Golden Rise! I'm not a wild squirtle! It's me, Brent!"_ I'm forced to dodge again as he makes another pass at me.

He starts hovering in the air and responds, _"Jack says to Tackle, so I Tackle. If I beat you, I'll be Jack's number one Pokemon and he'll take me all the way with him when he becomes a Pokemon Master!"_

I feel a sweatdrop on me. I start blowing out of my mouth, hoping I can create some bubbles or something… As Golden Rise dives at me again, bubbles burst forth from my mouth and pelt him. He takes damage and backs up.

I hear my friends cheering in the background, _"Yeah! Show them the true power of us Squirtles!" "Gold Feather knows that Warrior Brent shall defeat pathetic High Riser!" "Be careful out there!"_

Jack makes an order, "Try a Sand-Attack to stop him from dodging!"

That doesn't sound good. Sand whips into my eyes and I cannot see. Something, probably that bird, knocks me to the ground. Since I can't see anyways I spit some Bubble liquid into my hands and wipe my eyes. It worked and I can see again!

The pidgey heads towards me in another Tackle attack. By this point, I'm just extremely frustrated with this whole thing. I feel energy moving towards my fist, and I'm struck with inspiration. I've seen a Pokemon use this move before, so maybe I can too now.

I cock my arm back and my fist glows white. I slug Golden Rise hard, just as he comes within range. He gets hurled to a tree and is knocked unconscious. Jack returns him.

Jack then exclaims, "A squirtle that knows Mega Punch? That is so totally cool! Okay Charlotte, you're up!"

Charlotte folds her arms over her chest, _"I'm not helping you catch Brent! He's one of the few decent humans around!"_

Jack asks in a hurt voice, "Charlotte, why don't you ever listen to me?" He stands up straight again, "Fine! Let's see if you were weakened enough. Pokeball go!"

I'm too tired to move, so the pokeball hurtles towards me. I brace for the weirdest experience in my life. However, after the pokeball rebounds off of me it disintegrates. Literally… Its like it got turned into sand and was blown away by the wind.

I think we all sweatdropped on that one. Jack says what we're all thinking, "What just happened?" Then he looks around. "Hey, and where's Brent?"

Taking that as my cue, I start jumping up and down making happy noises. Jack turns to me and says, "Oh, so now you want to be my Pokemon?" I face palm.

Then Jack tries again, "Oh, you mean you belong to Brent? Aw man, what does he need two squirtles for anyways?" He walks off in a huff while the rest of us follow with more sweatdrops.

Gee thanks Jack, you care about me sooooo much… I could be lying in the forest dying for all you know. Seriously, you're walking on through the forest as if the human Brent was still here. Or maybe you just have confidence in my survival skills without Pokemon? Nah, you don't think that much.

………………………………………

As we're walking, Dustin, Charlotte, and Gold Feather talk with me. Dustin first, _"You were great in your first battle! You performed like a real natural out there! You even figured out how to do a Mega Punch!"_

I chuckle a bit, _"Aw, thanks Dustin. It was really exciting! Oh yeah, how about I teach you how to do a Mega Punch?"_

Dustin's eyes light up, _"Oh man, that would be so cool! Come on and show us! Maybe even Charlotte can learn!"_

I agree to, _"Okay then. Now how I did it was I tensed up my fist and felt energy start flowing into it. Then I pulled back my arm and I think it started glowing. Then you just slug your opponent with all your might. You guys try now."_

Both Charlotte and Dustin start practicing excitedly. Gold Feather takes off into the air and does some crazy aerial flying. I guess she's a little bored?

Just then, I notice that both Dustin's and Charlotte's fists start glowing. They attack a nearby boulder together and shatter it into smaller pieces. They cheer out loud and happily.

Dustin says, "_Your Mega Punch looked awesome Charlotte!"_

She replies, _"Yours looked really good too Dustin, good job!"_

We all look up as we hear Gold Feather shriek in fury. We watch as she dives down, beak first, spiraling at fast speeds, one of her talons glowing white. At the last moment she drastically changes the direction of her body, her beak now faces up, and her glowing talon smashes through a relatively strong looking branch on one of the trees!

We look at her in shock. Dustin comments, _"Spearow can learn to Mega Kick?"_

Charlotte makes an even better one, _"It shouldn't even be possible for anything to fly like that. Doing a 180 degree turn in mid fall?"_

What I just saw seemed impossible. Then again there was that rumor that Ash discovered how to make it so that his swellow wore a Thunder attack as armor. I heard it surprised gym leaders everywhere! So I suppose if Ash could discover Thunder Armor, it would be possible for my spearow to learn Mega Kick?

Oh well, who cares? It's possible so I'll go with it. I gather the Pokemon around, _"Great job everyone! Let's have a group hug for a job well done!"_

Granted, it wasn't necessarily the most comfortable thing in the world, but they're my friends and I'd do anything to make them feel proud. _"Well, I guess we'd better catch up to Jack before he does something stupid."_

…………………………………………..

It turns out that saying that was equivalent to the saying 'how could things get any worse'. I'm not sure exactly when we passed Jack, but we did. He ran past us from behind yelling, "Everybody run!!"

We look behind and see a swarm of Beedrill quickly flying towards us. Everyone runs and screams, _"Aaaaaaaaah!!"_

After what seemed like hours of running we finally spot the exit to the forest! _"Hold on guys, we're almost free!"_

After we leave those horrible trees I risk a glance back to see if the beedrill are going to follow. Oh no! It looks like Charlotte tripped on a tree root and she's getting jabbed viciously by the stingers. Dustin turns around and races towards the fallen charmander, _"Charlotte no!"_

Damn it Jack! Where are you and your pokeball's return function when we need you? Both Gold Feather and I race back to fight off the beedrill so that Dustin can rescue Charlotte. I pulled back a glowing fist and slammed it into one of the bugs, knocking him into some of the other drones. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Gold Feather furiously attacking with her beak as well as doing crazy flying maneuvers that ends up slamming a glowing talon into the bugs.

Dustin yells, _"I got her clear of the forest! Get out of there!"_

No need to tell us twice. The two of us tear it out of there as fast as possible. The beedrill refuse to follow, perhaps too beat up to care. We make it over to where Dustin and Charlotte are.

Charlotte doesn't look good at all. In fact, it looks like she's dying. She's covered in scratches and punctures, her tail flame is dangerously low, and it looks like she's been poisoned multiple times. Dustin's muttering, _"No, Charlotte please be all right. Please, Arceus, Mew, whoever's out there please! Please save her!"_

It's cool being a Pokemon, but right now I wish I were human. I know that I have potions and antidotes in my backpack, but I don't know how to access them as a squirtle. Not that potions and antidotes would really help Charlotte in such a critical condition, but at least I wouldn't feel so useless! Jack, where are you?

Charlotte weakly opens her eyes, _"Dustin, Brent, Feather? I'm so glad you're here. I was scared that I was going to die alone in a scary place like that forest. But now, I'm surrounded by the friends I care about. And Dustin, thank you for being the best friend I ever…"_

She stops talking, the flame on her tail is almost invisible, and her eyes unfocus. Even though it defies logic, we all hold onto her like we could keep her in the realm in the living if we just tried. Tears fall from my eyes; I can't believe that this is really happening. Dustin cries the worst, _"No, Charlotte… I would trade anything to save you. Even my life if need be. Please, don't go. Charlotte. Charlotte!" _The flame on the tail goes out._"Noooooooooooooo!"_

END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END

A/N: I'm debating about whether to post the **Hellpassus Incident**as a separate story, or to just include it in this one in separate parts. And yes, Valzoa would be a bad guy in that story. The **Bargain** would also be explained in that story line, and maybe later on in this one. So what would your guy's opinions on that be?

So anyways, yeah. I decided to try out a cliffhanger for this chapter. Although, this may not impact you that much. I haven't exactly explained a lot about Charlotte so you guys might not care too much about her. In your reviews you can say whether you want Charlotte to live or die. I already have a plan set in case nobody reviews, but I'm interested to find out what others want. Of course, what that means is I'm going to go with my plan unless I can get really good reasons for why I should or should not kill off Charlotte. There is a 20 percent chance that her life is in your hands!

Of course, this means I'm going to have to rewrite major parts of the story in my head if I don't follow my plan. Oh and as for where the hell Jack is? I have no idea. As of right now, he ran out of the forest and I lost him. I hope he comes back, he is supposed to be a main character after all. I also feel a bit sorry for him because he hasn't discovered any badge abilitys yet. Maybe that will be remedied next chapter.


	3. A Miracle and Explanations

A/N: Since there were no reviews or suggestions I'll just go with what I had planned anyways. I'm almost thinking this is a filler chapter to a certain extent, however I also wanted my characters to try and take a break from rushing around everywhere. This chapter is also shorter than I expected originally, but that's because I needed it to fit with the next chapter's beginning. Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I do not own the Dimensional Scream. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Jack (one of many I'm sure), Brent, Muragal, Valzoa, Bartholomew, Dustin, Charlotte, Golden Rise, Gold Feather, Tunipor, and the chaos badge.

BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN

A Miracle and Explanations

Brent's POV

A bright flash of light envelops us all. I look up, searching for the source of light, and find that it's my chaos badge. Then, yellow lights start to come out from my body, as well as Dustin's and Gold Feather's. I can feel my own energy draining away, and I wonder what the badge is trying to do. A new blue color emerges from Squirtle and circles around with the yellow light orbiting the badge. The badge glows brightly once again and fires an intense beam of yellow and blue light into Charlotte's body!

When the beam fades we see that Charlotte is still on the ground, but she looks completely healed. Except for small little details, such as her tail is still not lit and there's now yucky purple gunk surrounding her body. If I had to guess I'd say that would be the beedrill poison. The purple gunk is lifted off of the ground and the badge starts to absorb it. It slowly takes on a purple shade, but after it absorbs the last of the poison it turns a bright green. Then it glows brighter and more violently before it-.

KABLAM!!

Oh Arceus, are we still alive? I open my eyes and see four badges hovering in the air where there used to be one. One badge goes to me, another goes to Dustin, the third to Gold Feather, and the fourth to Charlotte. I take the badge in my human hand, I don't remember transforming back into a human, and I pin the badge to the inside of my jacket again.

Then Charlotte sits up and yawns, stretching her arms into the sky. She first sees Dustin and pounces on him. _"Dustin!"_ She takes a look at Gold Feather and me. _"And my other friends! You guys saved me somehow!"_

She stops hugging Dustin and runs up to hug me. Then she hugs Gold Feather. The bird replies, _"Gold Feather is glad that clan sister has recovered!"_ I'm surprised at the amount of emotion coming from the bird. It looks like she cares more about us than she let's on.

She stands there, smiling at us. That's when I notice that her tail is still unlit. "Hey Charlotte, do you feel all right?"

She faces me more directly, _"Yeah, I feel great! Why, can't you tell?"_

Dustin gasps, _"Charlotte, your tail flame is still out!"_

Charlotte turns around quickly and notices her flameless tail. When she turns back to us she looks surprised, yet not too worried. _"Well, that's certainly really odd. I feel great, really. Maybe it just needs a chance to build up some fire again."_

Dustin slowly walks up to Charlotte before hugging her tightly, _"Well regardless, I'm so glad that you survived! I didn't want you to leave us; I wouldn't know what to do without my best friend in the whole wide world!"_

I decide that we should get moving, but I didn't want to break up their time together. So… While it may not be the brightest thing to do since I still feel a little tired, I try it out anyways. I scoop up both Dustin and Charlotte in my arms and head down the road.

What an odd sight I must look, a shiny spearow on my shoulder and I'm carrying both a squirtle and a flameless charmander in my arms. Odd thing is, they didn't really feel that heavy either. While we all enjoyed the comfort of being around each other, my mind turned towards other things.

Why did my badge turn into 4 separate ones? Was bringing Charlotte back one of its special abilities? How is it that Charlotte is feeling fine even without her tail flame? Is there a way for me to turn into and out of squirtle form at will? That would be rather convenient. Oh, and where the heck is Jack?

Imagine my surprise when I find a hole in the path I am walking down. As I peer inside I find Jack sprawled at the bottom, unconscious… Okay, I can forgive Jack now. I'm sure he would have come back for us if he hadn't fell down this hole and had gotten knocked unconscious.

Now that I think about it, "I wonder how this hole got here in the first place?" I notice my badge flashes before…

--oooooooooo000000000oooooooooo--

_12 years ago…_

I see a long red haired woman and a short blue haired man covering up a hole with some sticks and leaves. I think they're making a pit fall trap.

A meowth that walks on two legs asked them, "Jessie, James! Did you guys finish digging the hole yet?"

The woman replies, "Calm down Meowth, we'll capture that twerp and the pikachu! We've created the perfect pit-fall trap!"

The blue haired man speaks up next, "But Jessie, wouldn't the twerps be heading for Mt. Moon instead of back through Viridian forest? Even as we speak he's fighting for that badge down at Pewter gym."

The woman, Jessie I think, smacks the man on the head. "Listen James, we're digging two holes! We finish the one here and then make the one on the path that leads to Mt. Moon. That way we'll be prepared ahead of time for them!" She gives off an eerie laugh.

--oooooooooo000000000oooooooooo--

…

…ok… That was a really odd experience. So, because I basically asked how this hole came about, the badge showed me how it was created and for what purpose. And for some reason, it just so happens that after 12 years of people going up and down this road only Jack manages to fall into it? Right…

Some things in the world just don't make any sense. Oh well, on to business. I fish out my rope from my backpack. Meanwhile I ask, "Hey Dustin, you think you can wake Jack up for me? It would be a lot easier to get him out if he's conscious."

Dustin nods his head and blows a small stream of water onto Jack's face. Jack wakes up sputtering, "Ouch, hey! Where am I? Who put this hole in the road?"

I'd rather not explain it so instead I say, "Hey Jack! Grab a hold of the rope and I'll try bringing you back up!"

He grabs hold of the rope and I pull him out, with the help of Dustin, Charlotte, and Gold Feather. We end up panting on the dirt after that ordeal. Jack says, "Thanks for getting me out of there. I'm also glad to see that you made it out of that beedrill-infested forest. Now let's get a move on to Pewter City!"

With hand in the air, Jack is off again to the stone city. The rest of us duly follow him. It's rather late in the day now. I think we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning before we can challenge the gym leader.

When we arrive at the Pokemon Center I ask Nurse Joy to take a look at all of my Pokemon. I also ask her to take a look at Charlotte so that she can tell me if anything is wrong. Soon she returns with the all of our Pokemon, besides Charlotte, and both Jack and I take our Pokemon, respectively.

Jack tells me he's going to turn in early to get ready for the gym battle tomorrow. I think I'm going to have a talk with him in the morning. I'm pretty upset about how he ditched Charlotte back at the forest, but I'm too exhausted to keep up the argument tonight.

I'm sitting down on the bench in the lobby, Gold Feather is in my lap sleeping, and Dustin is on the floor pacing. I find it really cute how he cares so much about Charlotte. I decide to take another look at my chaos badge to see if I can figure out any more secrets it may hold.

It appears that the abilities are for the most part voice activated. I contemplate a bit before I say, "I wish I knew the official terms and descriptions of this chaos badge's abilities; at least the ones that I have learned so far."

To my joy, the badge starts to glow. Immediately after the glowing fades, a transparent screen appears before me. On it has several names and descriptions.

…………………………………………………………………

Chaos Badge Abilities Discovered So Far: 10

**Empathy**: Allows the user to communicate with all other life forms through the language of emotion. The exception being life forms without emotion, those require the ability known as **Apathy**.

**Costume**: Allows the user to transform into and out of a Pokemon/life-form at will. Energy restrictions may apply.

**Mimic/Tutor**: Allows the user to copy any technique he has witnessed. Allows the user to pass down the copied technique to another being easily.

**Desperation**: Sacrifices user's and/or volunteer's energy in order to perform energy expensive techniques.

**Miracle**: Energy expensive technique that can repair all physical damage done to the user or to someone else.

**Copy Elemental Soul**: User creates a copy of his elemental soul to give as a gift to someone else. Certain elemental souls have healing properties.

**Poison Immunity**: After analyzing a sample of poison, the user will never again be victim to it.

**Chaos Badge Creation**: The extreme emotions of the user and his friends will harness enough energy to create new chaos badges.

**Dimensional Scream**: The user is able to look either into the past or into the future of a certain person, place, or object. (Note that the Dimensional Scream can only be accessed in Pokemon World Dimensions. Research has slightly improved the ability by giving the user a date of reference. Not reliable when used on others who use chaos badges.)

**Menu**: Allows the user to access the chaos badge's transparent menu to gain access to different options.

…………………………………………………………………..

I close the menu, extremely happy. It answered so many of the questions that had been floating around in my mind. On the other hand, what did it mean by Pokemon World Dimensions? Does that mean there are other dimensions out there?

Before I can muse further, Nurse Joy walks into the room carrying Charlotte in her arms. She says, "Your charmander is completely healthy and fine. The reason her tail is unlit is because the Water Soul she was given earlier is still activated. I almost think it's trying to protect her."

Dustin runs up to Charlotte as Nurse Joy puts her down. He embraces Charlotte in a tight hug again. Joy looks at them and smiles, "Ah, I understand now. Your squirtle must really care about your charmander. Only then would his Water Soul want to protect your charmander so stubbornly."

Filled with curiosity I ask her, "I kind of get the gist of that, but what does having a Water Soul mean for Charlotte?"

Joy replies in her 'teacher' voice, "At its barest basics it means that your charmander cannot use any fire attack, like Ember and Flamethrower, while the Water Soul is activated. Instead, she'll end up using water attacks like Water Gun or Bubble Beam. Eventually she'll learn how to switch between her elements so that she can switch between water and fire attacks mid-battle. Later on when she learns how to harness both elements in harmony with one another, she can combine the two elements in her attacks."

Amazing, but I had to scratch my head a bit before I asked her, "Combine Fire and Water? Wouldn't those two elements just cancel each other out or something?"

Nurse Joy waggles her finger, "That's what the usual person thinks, however we are talking about harmonizing elements. Meaning the two elements will work together to be better than it would normally be alone. For instance, Fire-types get really hurt if they fall into a pool of water normally. If harmonized with a Water Soul, a Fire-type could swim underwater just like a water-type. In addition, they could use their fire attacks effectively underwater as well. Those are the basics, but there's plenty more possibilities out there for you to discover!"

I whistle, "That's really cool! Thank you for telling me all of this, but won't you get into trouble? Professor Oak said that we trainers had to learn all of this stuff on our own."

Joy answers easily, "And you did learn how to Copy Elemental Souls, I checked your badge and you already have 10 abilities registered. I'm allowed to explain the abilities you've already discovered in order to give you a better understanding. Pokemon League rules have changed quite a bit in the last year or so. You and your Pokemon will need all the help you can get."

I thank Nurse Joy and she retires for the night. I bend down to talk to the Pokemon, "Charlotte, I'm glad to hear that you're doing fine." I give her a small hug and she smiles at me. "Anyways, it's getting pretty late. Let's go to bed guys."

We head off to the room I believe Jack is sleeping in. When we get there I climb into one of the bottom bunks, Dustin, Gold Feather, and Charlotte take the top of my bunk. I yawn and I'm pretty sure that sleep overtook me quickly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack's POV

All right! A brand new day! I'm going to head out and conquer Pewter City gym with my Charmander, Pidgey, and brand new Weedle! Unfortunately, as I moved to jump out of my bed I hit my head on the top bunk and collapsed onto the floor loudly.

Brent looks at me sleepily, "And just where are you off to so early?"

After I pick myself back up I respond, "I'm off to go challenge the gym leader of Pewter city!"

Brent snaps awake and shuts the door quickly, but quietly. Then he turns to me, "I need to have a talk with you before you go anywhere."

I stare at his stern face a bit before replying, "Okay, sure. So what's bugging you?"

Very seriously he replies, "I'm worried about your relationship with Charlotte. You two aren't getting along that well and that's not really a good thing."

At first I feel really angry with him. Who is he to tell me how to handle my relationships with my Pokemon? But then I sigh because I realize that he's been keeping close to Charlotte for a while now, so he probably notices these things. "You're right. I try to tell her what to do, but she doesn't listen to me. I don't understand why."

Brent sighs before asking, "Do you ever try to take serious time to understand her?"

I snort, "Of course I do, but it takes time for such bonds to develop I've heard."

He shakes his head and says, "When I said serious time I meant like hours if need be. Do you ever try just talking to your Pokemon? At the least you could try asking them 'yes' or 'no' questions so that you can get a better understanding of their personalities. You want to be friends with your Pokemon after all, right?"

I nod my head, "So, instead of going to the gym you think I should talk to my Pokemon today and maybe do a little training?"

He nods his head this time and adds, "That sounds like a plan, but put more emphasis on the talking than the training. I think I'll tag along, I want to hear what they have to say as well."

So instead of heading off to the gym like I wanted to, I'm heading out to the grassy field in order to talk to my Pokemon. I'm not exactly sure what he wants me to accomplish in one day, though.

Dustin, Gold Feather, Golden Rise, and Charlotte are already out. I decide I should introduce them to my newest team member. "Okay everyone, say hello to our new buddy! Come on out!"

My Weedle appears in front of the group. He then freaks out and starts heading towards the nearest bush. "Hey wait! Weedle come back here!" I bend over and pick up the scared little bug. "Its okay Weedle, nobody's going to hurt you."

Brent says, "So that's why the beedrill attacked us." He sighs a bit before addressing my new partner, "Hey little guy, you doing okay? What's your name?"

My Weedle makes odd sounds and Brent chuckles a bit, "Tunipor? That's quite an interesting name you've got there."

I take another look at Brent with my eyes wide open, "Wait, you can understand Pokemon?"

Brent answers, "Yep, its one of the abilities of the chaos badge."

I feel a little angry at him, "Why didn't you tell me? How did you unlock that ability anyways?"

Brent replies, "Well, everyone keeps telling me that a trainer has to discover these abilities on their own. I'm trying to show you how to unlock the abilities right now!"

Huh? Oh wait, so that means, "I think I get it. If I take some time to talk to my Pokemon now, I'll be able to unlock the ability right?"

Brent nods, "Well, that's how it worked for me at least."

Interesting. I turn to Charlotte, "Okay, so Brent tells me that I should talk to you. Anything that you want to tell me?"

Charlotte hugs Dustin in a friendly way and starts saying, "Char, char charmander mander char."

Uh… I'm drawing a blank here. "So… you're friends with Dustin huh? Well, that's cool." Charlotte sighs and shakes her head. "Oh, that's not what you said? Gee, this is harder than I thought it would be."

Brent encourages me, "Just keep trying, I'm sure you'll get it eventually. Why not say a little bit about yourself?"

I nod my head a bit, "Well, I've always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master just like my hero, Ash. He's traveled all over and he's made a lot of Pokemon friends. I also noticed that we're kind of alike. I want to be just like him."

Charlotte nods her head, "Char, char der mander." I think she's saying she's listening, but I can't tell for sure.

I think a bit before I continue, "You know, I'm glad Brent brought this up. I heard that a long time ago, Ash and his charmander got along pretty good. But after he evolved into charmeleon and charizard, he wouldn't listen to Ash anymore. I don't really want that to happen. So I'll try to-."

A voice yelling out interrupts, "Everyone, come quick! Ash Ketchum is being challenged! Its on TV right now!"

Ash Ketchum?! I get up as fast as I can and yell, "Come on guys! Let's go see Ash in action! Then you'll know why he's my hero!"

I dash on ahead of them and rush to where the crowds of people are gathering. It turns out they're all running to the Pewter city gym. Once we enter we see a huge screen that shows the battle as it's going on live at Indigo Plateau.

The gym leader announces, "Wow, I didn't expect a crowd this size to show up. Well boys and girls, this battle should help give you some pointers on what to expect at league battles. It should be a good learning experience, especially since the challenger is an avid user of the new chaos badges."

Brent comments in my ear, "This is a really good opportunity to see what abilities we don't know about yet. My badge says that I've discovered 10 abilities so far, but there's got to be a lot more!"

I turn towards him and notice that all of his Pokemon are sitting either on or around him. Even Charlotte! I ask her, "Hey Charlotte, don't you want to sit with me?"

She stares at me for a while before shaking her head. I feel a little disappointed, but I'm about to watch Ash kick butt!

Hah! The day somebody beats Ash and becomes the champion is the day magikarp are proven be better than useless!

END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END

A/N: I've already written a LOT of the next chapter. Let's just say that if you like the way I write battles then you'll like next chapter. If you hate it, you have my sympathies because I don't know how to write it better.

Um, please read and review. I want to be a better writer, and I think I need some helpful and constructive critiques. Should I use anonymous reviews? I guess I'll try it out for a while. Although, I can't reply to you if you don't sign in.


	4. Pokemon Battle vs Trainer Battle

A/N: Okay! I know that it's been a long while, but I finally felt in the mood to edit and revise this chapter so that I could post it here without feeling too bad. And with vacation started, I'm not as busy as I used to be. This chapter was a bastard to write. but I consider it practice for me in writing action scenes. And it happens to tie into the storyline, as well as help explain some features that will most likely be prominent in this storyline. Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

I would like to give thanks to Cornova for helping me improve the descriptions used in the Champion Battle, this chapter. You rock man!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I do not own the Dimensional Scream. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Jack (one of many I'm sure), Brent, Muragal, Valzoa, Bartholomew, Dustin, Charlotte, Golden Rise, Gold Feather, Tunipor, the little boy, and the chaos badge.

* * *

Pokemon Battle VS Trainer Battle

Jack's POV.

The stadium is packed with people; all of them are looking forward to the next match. Ash Ketchum walks confidently to one side of the field, ready to defend his title of Pokemon Champion. On the other side is the challenger who wishes to become the next Champion.

Ash looks so awesomely cool as always! He's even wearing his old Kanto league hat! And his trusty pikachu is on his shoulder like always! The challenger has orange-blonde hair and is wearing clothes that are predominantly yellow, orange, and red. At his belt, instead of the traditional pokeballs, he has three green pokeballs with a yellow letter R engraved on it.

The announcer's voice is heard, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you have been waiting for! A new challenger has come to challenge reigning Pokemon Champion Ash Ketchum to a Pokemon battle!"

The crowds roar and cheer before the announcer continues, "In the red corner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and in the blue corner is Mura Fireheart who is also from Pallet Town! The battle shall commence when the two combatants are ready!"

The crowds cheer again before silencing. Ash then asks the challenger a question, "What is it that you fight for?"

Mura easily replies, "I fight to get stronger so that I can help out my family and friends if they ever need my help. I fight in order to improve so that I can protect the ones I love. I fight because my Pokemon believe in me and I believe in them, and together we will overcome any challenge!"

Ash nods his head before saying, "I can see that you're determined. However, you are too overconfident. I am more skilled than and of the trainers you have faced before. Do you really think that your three Pokemon will be able to survive against my six?"

Mura smirks a little, "Yes, I do. I was going easy on my other opponents, but I cannot hold back against you. Luckily for me, use of the chaos badges is allowed in this tournament. In this televised event, I plan to show all of the trainers out there the possibilities of what Pokemon and Trainer can do if they discover the full potential of their chaos badges."

Ash smirks back, "I have a chaos badge myself you know. I may not have figured out many of its functions, but I do know a couple of good ones."

Mura nods in affirmation, "I would have expected no less from you Ash. However, I believe you've only practiced those abilities with Pikachu."

Ash starts to frown, irritatedly, before yelling, "Okay, enough talking. Go Heracross!"

Ash throws a pokeball and a heracross appears ready for battle. Mura throws out one of his own pokeballs and yells, "Okay Laura, time to go all out with the specials!" A female pikachu appears and puts her paw into a 'thumbs-up' sign.

"Okay Laura, get some speed with Agility!" The pikachu nods, disappearing and reappearing a few yards away. Laura zigzagged left and right, leaving afterimages behind her.

"Heracross use Megahorn!" The heracross watches carefully, aiming for where the pikachu should go. Heracross times it, launches forward from close distance at high speed. His horn goes through the pikachu as if there was nothing there.

"Grab some air and prepare to have a blast on my mark… Now!" The pikachu's body fades away, Heracross realizes that it only hit an afterimage. The bug Pokemon looks around, not noticing a shadow from above melds with the shadow beneath him. Out of seemingly nowhere, the pikachu jumps onto heracross's horn and uses it as a springboard to gain some more altitude.

Ash looks up in surprise, "Quick Heracross, follow it into the sky and use another Megahorn. She can't dodge the attack now!"

Heracross flies up, as the pikachu seems to be inhaling for an unknown reason. Mura smiles brightly.

"Great job Laura! Unleash the Fire Blast!" The pikachu unleashes an immense Fire Blast attack that totally envelops the poor heracross. Caught of guard, the heracross burns and tumbles to the ground. When the smoke clears it appears that he fainted.

Announcer guy says, "And the first round goes to Mura Fireheart for that splendid display of Elemental Soul tactics!"

Ash looks shocked, "That move was legal? Man, this is going to be harder than I thought. Okay Swellow, you're up!"

Swellow appears and looks down at its opponent. Mura curses and then directs his pikachu, "Damn, this isn't good. Electric attacks are out. Okay Laura, use a Fire Spin to buy us some time!"

Small flames appear on the pikachu's ears and tail. She breathes out a stream of fire that traps the surprised swellow. Instead of ordering another attack, Ash asks Laura, "What's the matter? I bet one well-aimed Thunder would make Swellow faint for sure! Why are you bothering with fire attacks?"

Mura counters, "Don't listen to him Laura! He wants you to use Thunder so that his swellow can get Thunder Armor. Instead, find Swellow and use a Flamethrower on it."

His pikachu breathes again and a blast of flame hurtles towards the swellow trapped in the Fire Spin. It hits directly, but Ash has already given a new command, "Use Aerial Ace!"

The tornado of flame is sliced in two for only a moment, giving Swellow enough time to escape through the gap. Swellow ducks under the river of flame from the pikachu's mouth, flying so fast the air noticeably splits behind him before slamming his beak into the pikachu's stomach.

Laura tumbles to the ground. Ash shouts, "Good job Swellow! Now try a Wing Attack on her!"

The swellow approaches with wings glowing brightly. The pikachu stands up and glares, she also starts to glow red. Mura yells, "Overheat!"

The pikachu let's out a blast of fire at full power. The swellow slams full force into it and hits the ground hard. He manages to pick himself up, but he looks really injured. Ash yells, "Use a Quick Attack!"

Swellow once again slams into the pikachu, but she manages to grab a hold of the bird. Mura suggests, "Well, it's a little risky, but try releasing and then fire a Charge Beam at him."

The pikachu nods, spinning the swellow before throwing him and releasing a bundle of electricity at the bird. Unprepared for an electric attack, the swellow fails to convert it into Thunder Armor. The swellow ends up fainting upon impact with the ground. Laura is panting and looking slightly bruised.

The announcer says, "The second round goes to Blue trainer Mura Fireheart for his quick thinking!"

Ash returns the swellow, "I was beginning to wonder if you had managed to disguise a fire-type Pokemon as a pikachu. Well, let's see if you can take on my Donphan!"

Ash releases his donphan and Mura curses again, "Damn it! First an electric absorbing flying type and now a ground-type. Laura, stick to fire attacks for now, but be ready to switch over to your secondary elemental soul when necessary."

Ash goes first, "Okay Donphan, start off with a Rollout attack!" The donphan transforms into a rolling wheel of doom, aimed right for pikachu.

Mura commands, "Laura, springboard into the air and use Fire Spin on the battle field to heat the place up!" The pikachu launches into the air with her tail and starts firing flames at the ground indiscriminately while reaching the apex of her jump.

Ash shouts victoriously, "All right Donphan, use Hyper Beam!"

The donphan starts to charge up the beam while Mura shouts wildly, "Laura! Switch Souls and dodge quickly!"

The Hyper Beam fires off into the sky as the sky flashes yellow. The Hyper Beam fires harmlessly off into the sky and another shape descends to the field.

Ash gasps aloud, "A Lugia? What's going on here?"

Mura shouts, "All right Laura, use Aeroblast!"

The beam collides with Donphan, the explosion soon revealing a large crater with Donphan in the epicenter of the blast. Donphan quickly yelps and stands back up, rubbing his underside. Ash orders, "Since we can't really hit them right now, use a Defense Curl!" Donphan tries to curl up, but winces and uncurls. Ash groans, "Oh no, your underside got burned?"

Mura takes this time to attack, "Okay Laura, use… um… oh Hydro Pump!" The lugia glares a bit at Mura before unleashing a torrent of water onto the donophan. The ground begins to steam and after it fades, and an unconscious donophan appears. The lugia lands on the ground again and glows yellow. After the glowing fades, a pikachu appears and stumbles to keep herself up right.

The announcer puts in, "Round three to the challenger once again, this time for having access to a Legendary Soul!"

Ash comments, "I never realized that the chaos badges had so many different abilities. I'm also very surprised by your pikachu. She's defeated three of my Pokemon, and they're all extremely high leveled. What's your secret?"

Mura replies, "Several things, but I'll just state the two obvious ones. First, our synchronization rating is fairly high, about 70 percent. Second, all of my Pokemon are over level 100 and working towards the fabled level infinity. However, we still have a ways to go, if ever, before we reach that level."

Ash nods, "So you use synchronization as well? No wonder your Pokemon are so powerful. I'm really beginning to regret not trying things out with my other Pokemon besides Pikachu. Still, it looks like your pikachu is about to faint. This next one should take her out, go Snorlax!"

A snorlax appears and stands awake and ready for battle. Mura orders, "Okay Laura, this is your final attack. Use Advanced Technique: Summon Volt Dragon!"

The pikachu releases a humongous amount of electricity that eventually forms the shape of a dragon. The attack then takes a life of its own and flies up high into the sky.

Beads of sweat slid down Ash's face, "Okay, that was weird. Snorlax use Mega Kick!"

The snorlax runs up to the pikachu and throws a foot out to hit her. She doesn't even make an effort to move and lands on the ground unconscious. Mura returns her to her pokeball. "Thank you Laura, this should help out our team immensely."

The announcer says, "The fourth round goes to Ash Ketchum, breaking Mura Fireheart's winning streak!"

Mura puts Laura's pokeball away and brings out a new one. "Go Karpy! You're up!"

The pokeball opens and a… magikarp comes out. Unlike a normal magikarp that would remain flapping on the ground, this one hovers in the air as if it were swimming in it.

Ash comments, "Wow, I've never seen a magikarp with the Levitate ability before."

Mura yells, "Okay Karpy, use Bounce!" The magikarp ends up high in the sky.

Ash smirks, "Snorlax, prepare to Headbutt as soon as that magikarp comes into view." The snorlax readies itself when a bright flash of light hurtles down from the sky. A tower of lightning slithers to the earth, its gaping maw open, revealing dozens of teeth. Its jaws easily fit around Snorlax's body, crunching together. While not physically piercing Snorlax with its teeth, an enormous flash of electricity erupts from the scene. A slightly charred Snorlax falls to the now blackened ground. Currents of electricity snake across the ground, away from the fallen Pokemon. Once far enough they spring into the air and reform above Snorlax, reforming the volt dragon that then roars to the crowd as it coils into a ring in mid air. It then transforms back into light and hurtles upwards into the sky again.

Ash asked the question in many people's minds, "What just happened?"

Mura explains, "Remember a little while back my Laura used the move Summon Volt Dragon? What happens is a huge amount of electricity gains temporary sentience and flies up into the sky. After every turn it uses Volt Tackle on the enemy Pokemon. Depending on how much energy was charged into the Volt Dragon initially, the attack could last anywhere from two to five rounds. And on the final round, it does a different attack."

Ash and his pikachu gape at him. "You mean to say that my snorlax could possibly be hit by five Volt Tackles while it's fighting a bouncing magikarp? Oh man! Okay Pikachu, after this battle we have to figure out how that move works!" His pikachu nods his head enthusiastically.

The snorlax starts to push his head out of the ground when a magikarp hits his head back into it. The magikarp then hovers back where it started, waiting for the next command.

Ash yells, "Get up Snorlax and use Mega Punch on that fish!" The snorlax climbs out of the ground and throws a glowing fist at the magikarp. The magikarp seems to take damage but is still in fairly good shape.

A flash of light attacks snorlax from behind before disappearing into the sky again. As the snorlax falls forward Mura yells, "Karpy, use Tackle!"

The magikarp smashes into snorlax, making a noticeable crater in Snorlax's stomach. It takes a while for the momentum to kick in before the Snorlax is sent back with an incredible amount of speed. Snorlax slams into the ground, causing the ground to shudder. The ground beneath him is undamaged, the fat from his body cushioning most of the blow. Ash yells out desperately, "Snorlax, use Rest to recover you energy!"

The snorlax falls asleep and a glow bathes its body in healing light. After the glow fades, the Volt Dragon smashes into the sleeping snorlax, then it rises again. Mura calls out, "Go ahead and Tackle it for now."

The magikarp Tackles snorlax in the face once more before returning to its original position. Snorlax keeps on snoring and the flash of light impacts him further into the ground before soaring into the sky again. Mura gives his next command, "Okay Karpy, use Bounce again!"

The magikarp bounces into the air again, like last time. The snorlax wakes up, not feeling much better, and stands up groggily. Ash says, "Well, not much we can do snorlax. Just brace yourself."

About a second later, the Volt Dragon falls out of the sky one last time. Instead of charging into Snorlax, it coils around Snorlax with the entire length of its body before snapping its jaws over his head. An audible click from the dragon's teeth is the only thing that is heard before a flash of light engulfs the area, threatening anyone who is watching the fight to go blind. The announcer probably had to open his eyes, and see past the purple dots invading his vision. I know I did, and I'm watching from a television screen! Snorlax remains standing, its legs quivering and threatening to fail, about ready to faint. The magikarp falls from the sky veiled by the sunshine, tackling Snorlax so hard that the announcer can't help but wince. Snorlax is knocked off his feet and onto his back with a loud thump.

The announcer says, "What an exciting fifth round folks! Mura Fireheart used an Advanced Technique to win!"

Ash mutters to pikachu, "Yep, definitely need to teach you that move." He turns back to the field, "Charizard, I choose you!"

The charizard roars upon release and then examines his opponent. Then his jaw drops and he gives Ash a look that suggests 'are you kidding me?'

Ash replies to his look with, "Don't let your guard down, this is the challenger's second Pokemon, and only you and Pikachu are left!"

The charizard raises his eye ridges and takes a second look at the magikarp hovering in the sky. Mura takes this opportunity to make the first move, "Karpy, use Confuse Ray!"

An eerie purple glowing light shoots towards Charizard, confusing him. And then…

And then the big screen flickers off!

* * *

Charlotte's POV.

The gym leader announces apologetically, "Sorry guys, but it seems that we're having some technical difficulties. Stick around and maybe we'll get the screen up and running again before the battle's over." A collective groan is heard throughout the crowd.

I only partially pay attention. Brent's talking to my trainer, "Hey Jack, I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air. You going to stay here and watch?"

My trainer replies, "You're going to leave now? I can't believe you! I'm staying right here until I see Ash Ketchum defend his title successfully!"

Brent nods his head before he turns to Dustin, Gold Feather, and I, "If you guys want to, you can stay with Jack and watch the rest of the show. I'm going to go outside, so who wants to come with me?"

Eagerly Dustin and I say, "_I do!_"

Gold Feather looks at Brent and says, "_Stuffy in here. Gold Feather needs to feel the cool breezes outside._"

My trainer shoos us off, "Well, see you guys! You're going to miss out I'm sure!"

We follow Brent outside behind the gym. He stops and sits down on the ground so that we can look at him easier, "Okay, I kind of wanted to talk to you guys. That championship battle looked pretty intense. But what really intrigued me was all of those new techniques they used! Did you see how Laura turned into a Lugia? It was just like when I turned into a squirtle! Do you know what that means?"

As I pondered the answer, Dustin responded immediately, "_Ah! I get it, if a human can turn into a Pokemon, maybe a Pokemon can turn into a human? Hey, let me try that right now!_"

Dustin closes his eyes, after a few seconds he begins to glow yellow. When the light disappears, a Brent with Blue hair appears.

Blue-haired Brent says, "Whoa, it totally worked!"

Brown-haired Brent says, "Yeah it did Dustin, but why do you look like me, but with my hair dyed?"

Blue-haired… I mean, Dustin, replies awkwardly, "Uh, I dunno. You're my inspiration for what I wanted to look like as a human?"

Brent crosses his arms in disbelief, "Of course."

Dustin puts a hand behind his back and chuckles nervously before flashing yellow and changing back into a squirtle.

Brent begins to speak again, "You know, I've always known that Pokemon were intelligent, but you guys are beyond more intelligent than anything I've ever dreamed of! I never expected I'd get a chance to get to know my Pokemon as well as I know you guys. This is like a dream come true."

Dustin speaks, "_And you're better than any trainer I could have ever hoped for._" I nod my head in agreement.

Brent scowls a bit before replying, "Trainer… It doesn't really feel right to call myself a trainer. I'd rather just be your friend… I almost can't believe that people would still want to try and become a Pokemon master! With all of these new abilities, there seems to be no limits to what we could accomplish!"

Brent's chaos badge flashes momentarily, stunning all of us into silence. Then we all start to feel very odd. It's in a good way, but it's still a little odd. I decide to ask, "_What did your chaos badge do, Brent? I feel kind of funny. Like… Like I really could take on anything!_"

Brent replies, "I don't know. Give me a second to check."

He remains quiet for a minute before responding, "Apparently, I'm giving off an Aura of Inspiration. Everyone around me will feel more inspired to do whatever I suggest. That sounds a bit devious. Oh, there's a footnote here. It says that the aura also affects chaos badge users unless they specifically choose to block out the aura. Hey, there are a few other Auras listed that I can try out."

The feeling of inspiration disappears, and is replaced with a feeling of happiness. All feels right in the world, I embrace Dustin in a hug to show it. Brent speaks, "Happiness Aura, gives happiness to those all around you."

The feeling of happiness changes into something slightly different. I end up holding Dustin closer to me than before and we start to move towards Brent and Gold Feather who happen to be huddled together. Brent says, "Aura of Comfort, makes those around you feel safe and comfortable with each other while near you."

Once the feeling of comfort fades, I feel something that's like a mixture of the three previous Auras. I'm surrounded by friends who love me and I'm comfortable with. Together, I know we can face anything and survive. Brent says, "Lastly is the Aura of Hope, it gives everyone around you a feeling of optimism, mixed in with some happiness and comfort. The last note here says that when multiple chaos badge users use the same Aura, the affects are felt even more strongly."

The final Aura fades, but I still feel very content to just stay sitting where I am, sitting in Dustin's arms with my back up against Brent's leg and my tail surrounding Gold Feather. I double check and my tail still isn't lit yet, so it's still safe to sit in this position.

We sit there for a few minutes, just enjoying the scenery and the quietness. Which was unfortunately interrupted by a snotty young human who ran up to Brent and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I challenge you to a Trainer Battle!"

Brent gives a sigh before replying, "Aw, you totally just ruined the moment here. Hey now, aren't you a little young to be training Pokemon? You seem like you're only eight years old."

The little boy replies with a snarl, although coming from him it sounded so adorable, "I said that I challenged you to a TRAINER Battle, not a Pokemon Battle. Don't you know the difference? New rules state that a Trainer Battle is when the trainers fight each other, not the Pokemon. Although, you can assign one of your Pokemon to act as your Trainer while you fight."

Two humans are going to be fighting each other? That little boy is going to get hurt though. Brent asks, "One of my Pokemon can act as my Trainer while I fight? Whoa, wait a sec kid. I don't want to battle with you. What if you get hurt?"

Now the kid is throwing a tantrum, "Oh come on! The chaos badges can heal up any injuries after the fight. Are you dense? Your badge says that you know about fighting in a 'costume' so let's suit up and get down to it. I really want to gain some levels before I get my first Pokemon. It's really helpful for training!"

Costume? Brent replies a little ashamed, "Oh, right costumes. Sorry, I completely forgot that's what transforming into a Pokemon is called. I'm a little new to this whole experience. Well, okay. Since you challenged, how about you change first?"

The little boy grins and replies cockily, "Get ready to lose!"

Yellow light totally envelops the little boy. The yellow shape begins to grow bigger, his body grows larger, his neck elongates, his arms turn wider, he grows a hooked tail, and his head becomes more beak-like. As the yellow fades, his coloration is mostly gray with purple wing-arms. He towers over all of us, including Brent, and glaring at us he growls, "_Your turn, Shorty_."

Brent gulps before replying to the little boy turned monster, "An aerodactyl? How the heck did you find a way to change into an aerodactyl?!" Brent gulps again before turning towards us, "Dustin, do me a favor and guide me while I fight, eh? I think I'm going to need some help."

Dustin nods nervously as Brent transforms into his blue-shelled squirtle form. The aerodactyl then turns to me and I yelp. He says in a low voice, "_We'll need you to start the battle. Just tell us when to begin."_

I gulp and ask nervously, "_Are both sides prepared for this fight?_" The aerodactyl nods aggressively. Brent nods his head nervously. I take a deep breath and let it out before shouting, "_Begin!"_

The aerodactyl lunges forward in a vicious Bite attack. Brent dodges clumsily and shouts, "_Dustin, any ideas? How am I supposed to fight that thing?!"_

Dustin stutters, "_Well, it's a rock-type right? Maybe try a Bubble Attack. Just take a deep breath and blow it all out!"_

Brent sweatdrops and begins to blow furiously. After a few seconds some bubbles come out and smack into the aerodactyl's face. He howls in pain, "_Ouch! Not the eyes! I'm going to make you pay ya little squirt!_"

The aerodactyl whaps Brent in the face with a Wing Attack. Brent flies to the dirt, but gets right back up. He has an irritated face on when he says, "_Okay, no holding back now!_"

Brent jumps into the air and brings down a glowing fist down onto the aerodactyl's skull. The force drives aerodactyl's beak into the ground. As the aerodactyl struggles to get its head out of the dirt, Brent uses this extra time to launch another attack. He lands on top of the monster's back and fires bubbles at it from point-blank range. He then jumps back onto the ground as the aerodactyl's head resurfaces.

The monster growls angrily, "_Very clever, learning Mega Punch. Fine, I guess I'll have to use my ultimate attack! Prepare to be annihilated!_"

Dustin yells, "_Withdraw into your shell Brent!"_

Brent quickly retreats inside his shell as the aerodactyl unleashes a glowing orange Hyper Beam into him. Dust flies into the air in the resulting explosion, and our field of vision is obscured.

As the dust begins to settle, a battered blue Squirtle jumps into the Aerodactyl's face with a glowing white fist. Bam! The aerodactyl collapses to the ground, fainted. I call off the battle, "_And the winner of this fight is Brent!_"

We crowd around Brent and give him congratulations for fighting such an excellent battle. He thanks all of us before turning to the fallen Aerodactyl, "_Hey, you okay there?_"

The Aerodactyl glows yellow before shattering! The little boy is revealed inside and he sits up apparently unhurt, "That was a great battle! You were pretty awesome! I guess I'll have to go practice more."

Brent looks at him and asks, "_How did you transform into such a big aerodactyl anyways?_"

The little boy replies with a laugh, "Oh, the museum here has the bones of one, as well as some cool looking pictures. I also asked some of the people there about them. I know it's not quite what a real aerodactyl looks like, but it was what the chaos badge came up with when it finished analyzing all the data."

I gasp before asking, "_You mean that you could actually turn into anything you wanted to as long as the chaos badge has a rough idea of what you want?_"

The little boy thinks a bit before replying, "I think so, but you need to have a lot of data in order to make battle-worthy costumes. Otherwise they would break at the first hit, or they wouldn't be able to attack. Why do you ask?"

I reply a bit embarrassed, "_Well, I kind of wanted to know what it would be like to fly as a charizard, but I don't want my personality to change any. Do you think it would be possible to take a little preview of our evolutions?_"

I waited with hope in my heart, thankfully not too long since he quickly replied, "Well, I never thought of it that way, but if you wanted to you can. Heck, you don't even need to limit it to your own evolutions. You want to know what its like to be spearow? Go ahead and change into one, like your friend there. But I will say this; don't try changing into legendary Pokemon. It really drains the chaos badges quickly. I think there's a way around that, but you might need to get permission first."

Dustin asks him with a scoff, "_Permission? For what?"_

The little boy replies, "Well for starters, while Pokemon can naturally get up to level 100, Trainers with chaos badges can only level up to 50 without permission. It's not that they won't let you get higher, it's that your chaos badge can't harness enough energy to power such a strong costume. I think that once you get permission, the league people give you something that let's the badges harness more energy, allowing you to use costumes up to level 100. Maybe even beyond!"

He continues, "Another thing to keep in mind is that a costume's attacks won't be as powerful as a natural Pokemon's version unless the trainer has an Elemental Soul Crystal. It's the Soul Crystals that give the attacks their true power. I don't have any Soul Crystals yet, so my Hyper Beam was really weak. You don't seem to have a Water Soul either, which I found a little odd since you have a squirtle, much to my benefit since I wouldn't be too weakened against your water attacks. What really threw me for a loop were your Mega Punches! They really hurt at the time."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but Brent asked, "_Maybe because you don't have a Rock Soul, you aren't as resistant to normal attacks?"_

The boy answers, "Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. Without an Elemental Soul, you retain the weaknesses of the Pokemon you copy, but you don't get any of the immunities or resistances. So if I mimicked something like a sandshrew, I would probably get shocked by electric attacks even though I looked like a ground-type."

We all sit there to digest all of this new information. Then Brent asks, "_What caused the world of Pokemon to change so much? The rules have become much more complicated, and there's so much more that can be done on a Pokemon adventure now. I mean, I like many of these changes, but a part of me still wonders. Why did this happen?"_

The little boy looks all around us before answering in a low voice, "I'm not sure, but sometimes I hear about something that happened in Saffron city two years ago. My cousin lived there, and she said how the sky grew dark and stormy. Monstrosities were seen terrorizing the people that lived there. They seemed to be like a bunch of new Pokemon, but they all chanted the same name, 'Hellpassus'. In the past I used to ask the grown-ups what a Hellpassus is, but they won't tell me anything. They say I'll find out when I'm older."

Brent asks, "_Hellpassus… Are they related in any way to Team Hurricane?_"

The boy replies, "Yeah, those were the people who released the Hellpassus in the first place. My cousin isn't sure what their goals were. In fact, nobody knows except for Ash Ketchum. Reporters managed to find out that he had stopped Team Hurricane's leader from doing whatever evil plan he was up to."

Dustin replies, "_Well they're back now. Two grunts attacked the Viridian city Pokemon Center. What could be their plans now?_"

The boy starts to walk away, "I have no idea, but it doesn't sound good. Anyways, it was nice talking to you. Maybe I'll catch you around. See ya!"

Brent yells after him, "_Wait! We didn't even exchange names!_"

The boy calls back, "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough, Brent!"

I think we all sweatdropped at his retreating figure. I pipe up, "_I think I'll remember him as little Aerodactyl Boy."_

Brent glows yellow before turning back into his human form. In some part of me, I feel sad and disappointed but I'm not sure why. He turns to us and says, "I guess we should go back to the gym and see how Jack is doing."

As it turns out, we didn't find my trainer at the Gym. We didn't find him at the Pokemon Center either. Brent decided to give up on searching for him and got us some food to eat, as well as something for himself. Just as we finished eating, my trainer walks in through the door and struts up to our table.

He shouts, literally, in Brent's face, "I got a Boulder Badge!"

* * *

A/N: The reason why challenger Mura wears yellow, orange, and red? There are two reasons. One, his pikachu is yellow. His magikarp is red. Who do you think is orange? Reason two is sorta tied into his orange Pokemon and himself, although shall not be explained in this chapter. If you've been paying attention, you should be able to deduce a logical conclusion.

Okay, I will admit, Jack is a tad bit OOC. But to make full use of Cornova's descriptions I had to tweak him a bit. Still, the main focus of this chapter isn't on Jack anyways.

"Aerodactyl Boy" in this story, I sort of based off of Max, May's little brother, who seems to be a sort of know-it-all little kid to me. If you guys want to, you can give me a good name for him.

Also, anyone want to imagine what a Hellpassus is? It's not obvious yet, but it will become more obvious in later chapters.


End file.
